


Jars Without Lids

by Incertitude



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (not marijuana), Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom Marco Bott, M/M, Magical Plant, Marco is my freckled baby, Self-Lubrication, under age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incertitude/pseuds/Incertitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji spills a mysterious liquid on Marco who is later awoken in the night craving sex. He runs into his commanding officer Erwin.</p><p>--<br/>Pretty solid no one ships this, I was into it because Marco is so beautiful he shouldn't be limited.</p><p>If you're a fan of Erwin Smith think of it as him getting down with a random soldier</p><p>If you're a fan of Marco think of it as him arousing an officer and getting fucked in the booty-hole by said officer [that happens to be Erwin]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jars Without Lids

**Author's Note:**

> hAHAHAHA WHAT A PAIRING THO.
> 
> I had fun, but I had to rush towards the end since it's past 1am y'all. Enjoy this and pray I come back to edit this tomorrow cause it /nEEDS/ it like Marco needs cock haaaa

(Side note: auto correct kept changing Hanji to banjo lmao)

“Whoops!” Hanji gasped when she finally twisted off the tight cap of her jar, the liquid contents spilling onto an innocent teen that was close to her.

Marco who stood talking to Jean closed his eyes and squeaked when the liquid splashed over his face, his mouth was open mid-sentence— the liquid getting in his mouth which he swallowed accidentally in surprise.

Jean let out a bark of laughter at Marco’s stunned expression.

“Oh, Marco!” Hanji snorted a little laugh before scurrying to find a rag.

Marco wiped his eyes and blinked them open, he glowered gently at Jean who was still laughing. He smacked his lips; the taste was actually very sweet, it was kind of sugary with a taste of nectar. He couldn’t help but lick his lips clean savouring the thick liquid.

Hanji was back instantly with a damp rag, saying his thanks Marco took it wiping his face, by this time Jean calmed down.

“Dude, if only you could have seen yourself,” Jean huffed with amusement, “it was perfect!”

Marco sighed at the teasing before turning around quickly bumping right into someone nearly dropping his rag; he let out another squeak of surprise.

“Oh?” the tall blond commander chuckled looking at Marco, “I’m sorry Marco, I assumed you saw or heard me come.”

“It’s fine, I’m sorry,” Marco’s face burned as he backed up giving the salute along with the others.

Erwin smiled, “no need, it’s vacation.”

Marco wiped his face again and his neck while listening, he stilled when those sharp blue eyes fixated on him.

“What happened?” He inquired curiously with confusion.

Jean interjected now, “Hanji spilt something on him! The jar lid was really jammed and when she twisted it off— BAM — it poured all over Marco.

Hanji laughed a little when Erwin raised a brow at her.

"And what _exactly_ was stored in that Jar, Hanji?” Erwin asked as he reached out slowly swiping some of the gel-like liquid from Marco’s temple examining it.

Marco bit onto his plump lower lip staying quiet as he stood there, he slowly brought the rag from his jaw where he was wiping.

“Ah, I found these really unique plants while on an expedition,” Hanji grinned, “I wasn’t sure if I would be able to find them again so I took some plants and got extract to examine.”

“They could be poisonous,” Erwin stated.

Marco went rigid at that; he did eat a good amount and licked it off his lips, his worried eyes flickered up to Erwin then to Hanji.

“They had no poisonous characteristics,” she countered politely, “I was just curious is all. It could just be a simple plant of beauty or maybe medical services.”

Erwin hummed thoughtfully, “alright then.”

Marco released his lower lip when the man before him gave him a attentive look.

“Alright!” The man boomed making Marco shudder in great surprise, he tightened his grip on the rag.

“Let’s retreat back to our rooms now!”

Marco turned to run and walk next to Jean who was waiting patiently.

The poor boy jumped again when Erwin clapped a large hand on one of his shoulders, “remember I’m in the room on the same floor, just on the other end.”

“Thank you,” Marco gave him a smile of appreciation before turning back again jogging up to Jean.

“I was so worried when he mentioned it might have been poisonous,” Jean started as they walked back toward the manor.

\--

Marco woke up suddenly in the middle of the night, he was sweating, and his stomach was tugging with a violent need.

 _Oh god._ He gave a quick glance at Jean who was sleeping as deeply as he always did, “J-Jean,” Marco panted giving the boy a nudge, “Jean?”

Jean didn’t respond at all, he had a little snore and shifted a little, his arm that draped over Marco’s side moved up. Marco shivered at that and moved the arm off of him getting out of the bed. His body felt like it was burning up totally; it didn’t feel bad though… he felt incredibly aroused though. Just then he noticed the distinct moisture on the backs of his thighs, also between them.

He hoped it wasn’t what he thought it was, with a flushed face Marco snuck out of the room going down to the furthest bathroom. When he got inside he went into a stall pushing his pants and boxers down to his knees checking—it was a clear substance. Not pee and definitely not the other stuff.

This was way too weird; Marco pulled his pants up despite how uncomfortable it was. He huffed again when a spark pounded through his body, his cock was stiff inside it confinements. He wanted so bad to relieve himself but he was still scared of what was happening.

Then he remembered: Erwin.

He briskly walked to the room Erwin slept in; he cringed when more of that slick slid down his thighs. He was thankful Erwin was in a more secluded part of the manor away from the other rooms. He put a hand flat on the door and knocked with the other one trying to be quiet but also trying to get Erwin up, “commander?” he panted squirming a little.

He gave another couple knocks.

The silence was almost killing him, soon he heard shuffling behind the door then the door opened. Marco stared at a bare chest at first, the chiselled perfection of hard abs and muscles; he looked up sharply inhaling as he stepped back. Erwin slept in his boxers only. Maybe that’s so he could put his clothes on quickly if there’s ever an emergency—only this isn’t the type of emergency Erwin was ready for.

“Marco?” Erwin was surprised but his drowsiness affected his voice making the boy twitch with that need writhing inside him, “what’s wrong?”

“Oh, commander Smith!” Marco whispered with heavy breath, “I don’t know what to do,” he could barely do a proper salute.

Erwin glanced above Marco to see if his friend Jean was with him—those two were always side by side after all.

“What’s going on?” Erwin asked gently as he gave his full attention back to his freckled soldier.

“M-my body is all weird..” he exhaled.

Erwin noticed the panting, he pressed a hand to Marco’s forehead, “yeah, feels like you’re burning up. You sound out of breath too,” he commented and lead the boy inside the room for more privacy.

The room was very simple, there were a couple dim lamps on, the bed was large and looked very comfy, and for a second Marco was jealous— it was unclear if he was jealous of the bed or of Erwin.

“What exactly feels wrong?” Erwin asked in serious concern.

Marco blushed again, “there’s clear stuff c-coming out of my… butt, and my body is really sensitive,” he was definitely embarrassed but he had to tell someone.

Erwin gave a quick look at Marco’s crotch, “should I get Hanji?”

“No!” Marco gasped, “that’s way more humiliating than right now.”

Erwin smiled slightly at that, maybe he was only half teasing.

“Do you think you could let me examine your anus?” Erwin asked slowly in a low voice, his hands were resting on Marco’s shoulders. When did they get there?

Marco whined lowly, this was awful but he couldn’t tell what was happening to himself anymore.

“Please Marco, this could be serious.”

“Alright…” Marco averted his gaze.

“Thank you, now turn around please.”

Marco turned taking in a deep breath when he heard Erwin get down on his knees; those large hands of his were placed on his hips.

“I’m going to lower your pants and underwear down.”

“Okay.”

Marco shuddered when his pants along with boxers were lowered; they were clinging to his wet skin.

Erwin gulped and grabbed each of Marco’s plump freckly cheeks spreading them: Marco’s asshole was puckering while occasionally letting out a clear liquid.

Wow, Erwin thought. He released one of the soft cheeks curiously pressing the pad of his pointing finger of the hot hole that twitched immediately puckering wanting the finger.

Marco wailed in surprise when Erwin pressed his thick finger in a little resulting in it slipping inside with help from the slick, “ _ohh_ ,” Marco moaned again as he fell onto his knees leaning forward with his ass still presented though Erwin yanked his hands back.

“Marco?!” Erwin was concerned and astonished, “are you alright?”

Marco had to bite back the whimper, he wanted so bad to beg for more; the words clawed at his throat.

“Let’s move you to the bed, you’re having a tough time,” Erwin hoisted the teen up and helped him to the bed.

Marco ended up lying on his back with his legs spread wide open, his toes curling over the edge, Erwin stood at the end of the bed continuing to examine. Marco covered his face out of shame that never seemed to stop; his hard cock was resting below his stomach.

“This is a very… unique situation, are you sure you don’t want me to get Hanji?” Erwin couldn’t stop staring at that inviting hole of Marco’s.

“N-no!” Marco moved pulling his arms away using them to prop himself up, his shirt clung to his sweaty body, “I don’t know….”

“Okay, okay,” Erwin nodded, “I won’t. Should I go see if she studied the plant?” he saw Marco’s worried expression again, “don’t worry, I won’t tell her about you—I’ll act curious so stay calm.”

That is hard to do, “yes please, please..” he fell onto his back again.

“I’ll be back then,” Erwin walked to where his pants were pulling them on not bothering to zip or button them.

And he was gone.

Marco breathed deeply then interestedly pulled some of the blanket over his face. The scent he smelled was so good, it was spice, grass, and earth. He inhaled deeply pressing the fluffy blanket closer as his other hand ran down his body slowly tugging on his weeping cock.

_It feels so good!_

Marco moaned pushing the blanket away. He was finally going to try and release himself from this pleasurable agony. While his left hand jerked uncoordinatedly on his cock his right hand drifted down past his balls pressing his fingers into the slippery mess between his thighs. He whimpered as he teasingly messaged his puckering hole gently then plunged two fingers inside all at once, a cry ripped out from his throat wantonly, his ass was very willing.

His head was thrown back, his lips parted as he panted heavily, moans and whines spilling as he felt a form of relief, but he wasn’t close to finishing. His insides were so warm and wet, his ass never felt so good. His legs quivered while he fingered himself, “y-yes!” he turned his head to the side.

A few times his hips bucked up not knowing how to process this pleasure.

Marco wanted so much more, he added his third finger—he felt fuller but he couldn’t thrust his fingers fast enough. Pre cum was spilling into the curve of his shaky stomach steadily, at some point he pushed his pinky inside, his moans were so broken in the best way, his eyes were closed tightly as he breathed in that intoxicating scent of his commander.

Oh his commander was so sexy, he was so tall, his muscles—oh god his muscles. Sometimes Marco could see the outline of Erwin’s cock hidden under those tight pants, right now he desired that thick cock stuffed in his desperate ass.

The door opening barely registered to Marco.

“Hey Marco, Hanji said-“ Erwin stopped instantly with wide eyes as he watched the teen on his bed fucking himself with his fingers whimpering shamelessly.

Marco stopped and pulled his fingers out with an audible noise, he scrambled getting onto his knees enthusiastically, “commander…”

“M-Mar..” Erwin shut the door quickly so no one could see this, “what’s happening?”

Marco stared with lustful eyes, “I need you commander… help me.”

Erwin clenched his jaw and his strode closer, “I am,” he couldn’t help but get aroused to this sight.

When he was within reach Marco pressed his hands on the bare chest of Erwin running them down, his fingers dipping into every moulded muscle.

“Ah!” Erwin gasped, “hey,” he went to stop him but Marco boldly slipped his fingers beneath the hem of Erwin’s pants and boxer tugging the older male closer.

“I want you! I need you,” Marco practically begged.

Erwin gave a shudder and a groan, that normally so angelic voice was so sexy and breathless, “you-you’re not in the right mind, stop this.”

“I’m going _crazy_ , it’s hurting me all over, make it stop,” Marco kneeled lower as he tugged the front of his underwear down suddenly and that cock that’s been inside Marco’s mind finally sprung out in full hardness.

“Marco!” Erwin wheezed putting his hands over Marco’s wrists, he could tell this was hard for Marco. The poor boy didn’t deserve this.

“Erwin,” Marco said in return since Erwin has said ‘Marco’ how many times?

He finally got to see the cock, it stood tall and it had a mouth-watering dense girth, nice thick veins decorating it. Marco swept his tongue over the sensitive head slowly savouring it, the cock twitched in his hand while Erwin groaned pleasurably, precum already began to make an appearance.

Marco’s saliva was pooling, he shut his eyes suddenly pushing forward taking the big cock into his mouth as much as he could.

Erwin growled in shock, his cock swelling even more, his fingers were in Marco’s short brown locks gripping tightly as his body went stiff, “fuck!” his bit out sharply, “so good…”

Marco’s shiny lips stretched around the cock as he bobbed his head somewhat, he swallowed around the length knowing that the head was the most sensitive.

Erwin trembled before pushing Marco’s head back observing his cock bob out of the delicious mouth with a pop, strings of saliva breaking and hanging off.

He sighed slowly trying to control himself but he shoved Marco back onto the bed.

Marco yelped as he landed on his back, he tried getting himself together but those warm lips that melded with his own was that last thread undone.

He kissed back eagerly, both of their mouths open and their tongue pressed and slid together.

Erwin pulled back, “one of the top ten behaving so promiscuously… “ he kissed and bit on Marco’s neck, “who would have thought?”

Marco bucked his hips up when Erwin ground down teasingly, “I want.. w-want..”

“What do you want?”

“I want your cock…!” Marco squirmed tugging his damp shirt off, “I want you to fuck me so hard,” he leaned up brushing their lips together, “so hard I forget my name.”

Erwin knew he should stop but he didn’t want to, his own mind was getting clouded.

Marco bit his lip huffing when Erwin rested a hand flat over his chest shoving him back down on the bed.

This boy with skin so beautifully decorated by freckles, he was clouding up his mind. Erwin shifted spreading his knees, his cock twitching in anticipation.

Marco felt the spike in his arousal, “fuck meee,” he whined raising his hips, his ass lubricated itself again.

Erwin leaned over grabbing a pillow nearby shoving it under Marco’s hips to hold them up, he was panting already as he lined his cock up to the slick asshole.

Marco gasped silently when the head of his commanders’ cock pushed inside and kept going stretching him open perfectly, then Erwin snapped his hips forward meeting Marco’s own hips with a clap of their skin.

Marco muffled his enchanting scream with his hand, his legs were held up in the air, Erwin’s hands squeezed the backs of Marco’s thighs fervently as he bucked his hips again; both moaned out in unison.

Erwin shifted a little before he began to thrust into Marco’s ass that convulsed around the large girth and length of him never getting enough. Marco was practically crying of pleasure, he could feel every centimeter of this mans’ cock.

Erwin’s hips have never moved so fast and hard, it was  like he was 20 again as he worked ramming into the brunet teen boy beneath him angling to find that spot that set sparks off behind Marco’s eyes.

Marco groaned aloud when Erwin pushing his legs further until he was bent in half, his knees were beside his own head and Erwin was half standing, “fu-uuuuck!” Marco moaned furrowing his eyebrows and biting his lower lip. Erwin was carving him deep inside until he found that sweet spot, he brushed past it teasingly. His ass was tightening around the cock inside as his balls tightened.

Erwin groaned which was borderline growl.

“I’m coming, I’m coming, I-I-I’m com-miiing!” Marco babbled on until he wasn’t speaking English anymore.

Marco’s stomach dropped clenching as his come spilled out onto his chest, neck, and face, and the sounds he made couldn’t be described but they would always stay with Erwin.

Erwin lowered Marco’s hips until his knees were on the bed again, his hips snapped forward and back quickly savouring the tightness and convulsion, he leaned in kissing Marco hard as he himself spilled inside of Marco’s greedy insides.  

The room was hot and smelled thickly of sex, the two males panted roughly as they kissed each other as if they wouldn’t kiss again.

They were far from done that night.

In the back of Erwin’s mind he was thinking of getting Hanji's help to find those plants.


End file.
